the randome wall of ships
by spaceturtal
Summary: a bunch of randome ships that i have no ideal how this happened
1. Chapter 1

im on a mission to ship everyone so if you like to suggest a ship any ship will do my best to ship them. don't kill me if you don't agree with it because i probaly don't eather ok.

first up Rose and Doc Scratch. (ya i don't know)

we see a young lady past out on the floor, this is not the lady we sould be viewing.

ahh her daughter? what but thats ...what? umm ok then lets go to someones pont of view

Doc's p.o.v

as i saw her walk into her house through my viewing pannels, i realized how much of a creeper i am. but this girl she is so..so just ..i have no words.

Rose's p.o.v.

when i came home i fond roxy passed out on the floor like always. i geuss i should wake her up. " roxy get up you can not spend all day on the floor" "uhhh hi hop how* was you your* day" says roxy " it was fine though i have had the feeling that someone has been waiching me." "oooooooooooooooooooooooo maybe a staker* stocker."

my p.o.v.

years later on whatever planet cuase this is my fanfiction i can do what i want ohhhhh what now deal with it

"spaceturtal get on with the story" wwhatevver

rose sits under a tree reading her favorite book ,_Wicked_ , when doc scratch aproches her "hello there miss" he greets " oh hello. would you like to sit?" she greets back " yes thank you"he replys and they sit and talk under the tree every day till...

"excuss me miss rose but i would like ask you something" doc states "and what would that be" she replys "well i would like to know if you would like to go on a date with me" he asked "oh um ...um well yes" she replys and then later that night "every gets raped by eridan" noooooooo what is wrong with you "gamzee" ya that the next one

any ways they go on their date have fun and live happy ever freaken after.

"and i shoot equius in the face" alice! be nice "nope"

sorry its short but "alice" is impationt so here is a short thing made by the girl who "alice" was baced off HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

POne day Alice was going to marry Gamzee soâ€¦BRa witch ate his kokkoro with

ketchup. ;~; then she continued to eat everyones kokkoro till she ran out of

ketchup.. She also stole John Egbert so she was burned at the stake with her

bottle of ketchup and wine glass she drank a cup of ketchup becuase the flames

did not burn her becuase Gamzeeâ€™s kokkoro gave her super powers EMbecuase he

is cool like that/EM. STRIKEThis story is so horible I should be

ashamed/STRIKE so Alice shot Eqiuis in his stupid face :I BRend of

story./P

PHarhar this was not ment to be good or serious as you can tell. Also Eqiuis

dose have a very shootable face JESUS CRISTMAS! Okay have a safe day c:/P

sorry i did have to substute names


	2. alice gamzee 12 terezi dirk

hello everyone this is for "alice" don't kill me.

"alice" and gamzee

'alice' and spaceturtal are best friends who have friends who have sisters that tell them stuff...point being that are friend(and i use the word loosely for many reasons)we'll call her S.L. was introduced to a sertan troll who likes faygo, by her older sister is now called broom lady. S.L. then intrduced 'alice' and spaceturtal to gamzee, and he toke to 'alice' right away.

after a few years thing happen to the friend and i, spaceturtal end up in another school distict not to far luckly. so all i get is relayed news but this is how i belive this happend.

one day S.L. and her friend who i can not name, were in a "disagreement" about something or another, when broom lady and gamzee stop it and separate them so they don't kill each other. then i guess 'alice' and gamzee talk and he asked her out.

now those two are out and me and broom lady are vary exiced to know what happens.

this sucked please forgive the crappy writting skills im tired and "alice" is being a little to quite. by the way only like 2% of this is true like S.L. and broom lady being sisters and the "dissagreement".

ha i can fill space with one more so here is a randome one off the top my head

terezi and dirk humanstuck

terezi's p.o.v.

its my first day ok what are my classes? hum...art in a13, math in s11, theater in well the theater, english in b9, bio in s8,and histiry in c6. ok lets do this.

my first to classes go by fast. art was fun but math not so much. as i walk in to theater i see him sitting there with his friends

omg omg omg hes so cute and i love his glasses.

dirk's p.o.v.

man that new chicks pretty cute

"dirk, hay man you ok" "im fine jake just that new chick is pretty cute" "oh i see"

what is he snikering about.

i win my point of view

ok then dirk thinks terezis cute and terezi thinks dirks cute. ssssssssoooooooo im gonna cut it there and now you have to wait. mawhahaha H3H3H3.


End file.
